Under the Hat
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: The experience of the Sorting Ceremonies of the next generation of kids at Hogwarts


**Author's Note: Hi again. It's been a few weeks. I'm excited for this story. I'm so sorry I keep starting new stories instead of continuing them. I have a document that helps keep track of all my fic plans and it is 10 pages long. 2 pages (25 stories total) are for Harry Potter. These are for fics I've started and are planning on starting. I'm so excited. My birthday is this month. I'm sorry I haven't updated anything or written anything recently. I've been swamped with school work, but the 2** **nd** **marking period just ended. Luckily, I might have more time to write for the next few days. So a summary of this story: it is a next gen fic and it is showing the experience of the Sorting Ceremonies for the next generation of kids from the Harry Potter series. It will usually be in the POV of the character it's about.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**

 **Teddy's POV:**

Today is September 1, 2009. I am on my way to King's Cross Station to go Hogwarts for the first time my dad, Harry and my mom, Ginny, my brothers, James and Al, and my sister, Lily. My grandmother, Andromeda is also here. Technically, Andromeda is my only biological family left. My mother, father, and grandfather died during a war that happened when I was less than a month old. Harry and Ginny are my godparents, but they practically raised me along with my grandmother. I know that when Harry and Ginny went to school, they were Gryffindors, and so was practically the rest of my family (that actually went to Hogwarts). I don't know what will happen if I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm terrified. My aunts and uncles, Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, all their children, and my other grandparents, Arthur and Molly are here too, to see me off to school.

Harry sees that I'm practically shaking and pulls me aside. "Hey, Teddy? Is everything okay?" he asks.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" I ask. "Everyone in the family who went to school was in Gryffindor at their time."

"Teddy, while Ginny and I, along with most of your aunts and uncles were in Gryffindor, it's okay if you aren't. Your father, Remus was a Gryffindor and your mother, Tonks was a Hufflepuff. Andromeda was a Slytherin. I think I can speak for the whole family when I say that we'd be proud of you, no matter where you get sorted into." he says.

"Thanks, dad." I say before pulling him into a hug.

We return to the rest of the family and all exchange hugs before I board the train to school.

When the train takes off, I look out the window and see my whole family waving and I wave back until they're out of sight.

Since I'm a metamorphmagus, I can change my looks at will. I'm trying to figure out how I want to look. First impressions are very important. I pull out a small mirror from my bag and start changing my hair. I first try to do black messy hair with green eyes like Harry's but that just isn't a look for me. I then try hazel eyes with ginger hair. It's not the best look for me. I switch my eyes to look blue. It's better, but not for me. I try pink hair because apparently, my mother had hair like that. Pink hair on me: no…just no. I try blue, but that's not something I'm satisfied with. I eventually settle with light brown hair, like my father had and blue eyes (because blue is my favorite color).

After a few hours, the train arrives and I get off.

"First years, follow me to the boats." a giant man with a huge beard says. I get on a boat with 3 other kids. One is a girl with blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes with pale skin, one is a girl with brown hair that goes past her stomach, green eyes, and fair skin, and the last person is a boy with dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

When we get off the boat, we see another teacher, who I know is Neville Longbottom. He was friends with Harry and Ginny when he was in school. He teaches Herbology and is head of Gryffindor house. "First years, momentarily, you will join your classmates, but first you need to be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." he says and continues about the four houses.

We all walk into the Great Hall, the headmistress says some words to open the school year, and we hear some words from the Sorting Hat. It is amazing, a hat that can talk.

One by one, my peers start getting called up and sorted and I eventually hear Neville say "Lupin, Teddy." I step up to the stool and sit down. "He looks just like his father, Remus. He will probably be a great student." I hear a teacher say.

Neville places the hat on my head "Ah, Teddy Lupin." The hat says "I remember when you parents were here. They were good students, along with your grandmother. You have amazing family from all branches of your family tree. You have traits from a lot of them that would make you do well in any house, but where to put you?" It takes a few minutes to think, but eventually declares "Hufflepuff."

I hear cheers and applause from the Hufflepuff table. Without thinking about it, I modify my hair to be bright yellow with some streaks of black.

"I think we forgot who his mother was." I hear a teacher whisper to another.

That night, I write home saying I got sorted into Hufflepuff.

 **Author's Note: that's the end of chapter 1. If you have any suggestions of where kids should be, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
